transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Task
With the Union Fury terminated, and Mortimer's Intentions revealed, Zeke concocts a plan to stop Mortimer, and the terrorist organization of HYDRA from taking over the United Kingdom... Plot Union Fury Base Hilde asks Zeke how's he's going to get to the Prime Minister, and Zeke tells her that he'll find a way. Zeke tells Arthur and Hilde to leave, as this is a job that he should do on his own. Arthur asks Zeke what he's going to do. Zeke tells him that mortimer is going to make an announcement, that he will Concoct an agreement with HYDRA, meaning that HYDRA isn't allowed in yet. Hilde refuses to leave, as she won't let Zeke do this alone, and that she loves him. Zeke tells her to leave, and he and Hilde get into an argument. Zeke then yells at Hilde, telling her that he never loved her. Hilde tells him that he doesn't mean that, and Zeke tells her that he never loved her, that he only dated her to make her feel like a better person. Hilde begins to weep, as Zeke continues saying that she means nothing to him. Hilde then slaps Zeke before running off. Arthur asks Zeke why he did that, and Zeke tells him that he's about to go down a criminal path, and he doesn't want Hilde to follow, as it would place her in more danger. He tells Arthur that he didn't mean anything he said at all. Arthur asks if he needs him around too, and Zeke tells Arthur to go into hiding, and watch over Hildegard. Zeke tells Arthur that he's a good friend, but he started the Union Wars, now he's going to end it. Arthur tells him good luck and leaves. Preparations Zeke breaks into 10 Downing Street as no one is looking and sneaks into Mortimer's office. He hides in the Air Ducts, as he listens in on Mortimer ordering his cabinet to make preparations for an announcement that he has to make. Mortimer tells them that he wants it in St. James's Park. Zeke then crawls through the ducts to get to the roofs. Everyone hears him, but assume it's rats in the walls. Zeke gets to the roof, and looks at St. James's Park. He then uses his scope to learn that the roof of the building is the perfect place to snipe Mortimer. He then leaves the sniper, as he heads to the other side to see Queen Elizabeth II's convoy arriving. The Queen enters Mortimer's office and asks if it is true that Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton is dead. Zeke watches the Queen and Mortimer's conversation from the ducts. Mortimer tells The Queen that Ezekiel-Amadeus died trying to uncover traitors in The Union Fury. Elizabeth mourns Ezekiel's passing, before accepting and leaving back to Buckingham Palace. After the Queen leaves, Mortimer grabs a drink, and asks to be alone. The Staff leaves Mortimer alone, and Zeke waits till Mortimer gets drunk enough, so he could step down and talk to him. Mortimer sees Zeke, but believes him a ghost. Zeke asks Mortimer if joining HYDRA was worth betraying England, and a drunk Mortimer tells him that HYDRA is the solution to the world's problems. Mortimer tells Zeke to leave, and Zeke crawls up the Air Ducts, and Mortimer falls asleep. The Big Day Zeke wakes up, and spies on Mortimer. Mortimer orders his secretary to prepare for the Speech later at Noon. His Secretary leaves, as Mortimer's Tailor arrives to dress Mortimer for his speech. Mortimer then leaves 10 Downing Street and is escorted to St. James's Park. Zeke then climbs to the roof, and spots a security guard touching his trusty rifle. Zeke knocks the guard out-cold, and places his rifle back to its position, which points at the podium in the Park. Mortimer gets on stage and begins his announcement. Elsewhere, Hilde eats Ice Cream on her couch in her home, as Arthur watches over her and they watch Mortimer's announcements. Hilde cries, telling Arthur that she can't believe that Zeke didn't love her. Arthur tells Hilde that that was a lie, that Zeke only said that to keep Hilde away from him. Hilde asks to why, and Arthur stares at the television. Mortimer announces that Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton, and The Union Fury, are dead. Killed by an unknown force, possibly a major threat to the United Kingdom. Zeke heistates to pull the trigger, as he wants to make the timing perfect. Zeke then grabs his phone and calls Mortimer. Mortimer answers his phone, and Zeke tells him to smile. Hearing Zeke's voice, Mortimer begins to grow worried. Mortimer smiles, and Zeke takes the shot. Reginald head explodes, and he falls dead. Zeke then uses a laptop to hack into the screens behind Mortimer and plays a prerecorded message. The message mentions behind Mortimer, and his intentions. The Director of MI6 orders his men to find the origin of that transmission, and they pinpoint it to Zeke's location. Zeke's message declares Mortimer a traitor to the United Kingdom, and he had the Union Fury terminated by him. Zeke mentions that he didn't do it willingly, as he was brainwashed into doing so. Zeke mentions that Mortimer had them terminated so they may be replaced by HYDRA. He mentions that Mortimer has corrupted the Government for years, and demands that it has to change. After the message ends, Zeke begins to flee his location. As Zeke gets to ground floor, he is surrounded by MI6 and MI5. He manages to escape their ambush and runs down the street. He steals a motorbike and drives down towards the Tower Bridge. He is chased by MI5, MI6, and the London Police Force. Zeke fires upon them all upon his escape. He eventually crashes and starts running down the street. He is then stopped by S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Avengers, now with Falcon and Captain America back among their ranks. Zeke then gets on his knees as he is arrested by the London Police Force. Nick Fury tells the C.I. that he'll take care of Zeke from there. The Final Stage Everyone is left shocked over the truth of Reginald Mortimer. Inspired, Hilde tells Arthur to follow her. Arthur asks where they are going, and Hilde tells him to just follow her. They both get on Hilde's motorcycle, and drive away. Both track Zeke to The Bastille in Paris, France. Both catch a plane to Paris, and Arthur asks Hilde what she intends on doing. She asks Arthur to trust her. In The Bastille, Paris, France, Zeke is placed within a cell. Nick Fury asks Zeke why he did it, and Zeke remains silent. Nick tells Zeke that it may have been a good idea, but it's still illegal to assassinate the Prime Minister. Zeke tells Fury that Mortimer was too dangerous to be kept alive. Fury tells him that he's going away for a long time, before leaving The Bastille. Zeke remains in his cell, being bored, until an explosion occurs. Hilde and Arthur enter the cell chambers, and break down Zeke's cell. Hilde tells Zeke to come with them, and Zeke complies. Both begin to run down the halls of The Bastille. During the escape, they are stopped by multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and Arthur remains behind to hold them off as Hilde and Zeke escape. Zeke and Hilde get on Hilde's motorcycle and flees into the streets of Paris. Both arrive in the sewer-ways of Paris, and Zeke asks Hilde wht she rescued him. Hilde tells Zeke that she love him, before she kisses him. Zeke then hugs Hilde and kisses her back, and Hilde embraces it. Zeke tells Hilde that he does love her, no matter what happens. Zeke tells Hilde that he has to go away for a while, but will come back one day. He then jumps into the River and swims away as Hilde goes back to her motorcycle and drives away. Following liberation from The Bastille, Zeke roams the Earth to parts unknown. Following Zeke's Liberation, Hilde joins the Spy Organization known as 'Kingsman', which is based in both London and Berlin. Arthur continues to serve Zeke's sentence for killing Mortimer. Fan, Felipe, Darren, and Eric remain Resting in Peace within Cemeteries in their Home Countries. Elizabeth and Georgio remain living peaceful lives within the United States..." "THE AGENTS OF THE UNION FURY WILL RETURN..." THE END... (For Now)... Featured Characters * Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton * Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes * Arthur Smith * Reginald Mortimer * Queen Elizabeth II * MI5 Agents * MI6 Agents * London Police Force * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury * The Avengers ** Steven Rogers/ Captain America ** Anthony Stark/ Iron Man ** Samuel Wilson/ Falcon ** Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow ** Clint Barton/ Hawkeye ** Janet van Dyne/ Wasp ** Hank Pym/ Giant-Man ** Bruce Banner/ Hulk ** Thor Soundtrack * "Warriors" by Imagine Dragons * "Battle Cry" by Imagine Dragons * "I Fought the Law" by The Clash * "I'm Alright" by Kenny Loggins Notes * After many mentions, Captain America finally appears. ** During this time, Captain America and Falcon have been training S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, and tracking down The Winter Soldier. * This episode sees Zeke become a fugitive of the United Kingdom. Episode Casualties * Reginald Mortimer